Bad boys with guns
by grimreapergirl
Summary: No Soul Society, Ichigo's a highly professional killer, raised since birth to kill Orihime. Orihime's mysterious power called transporter. What happens when Orihime melt's Ichigo's cold heart? What dangers will come? IchigoXOrihime R
1. Chapter 1

_AWWWW! Finally, I got a small break from writing. Sorry to keep everybody waiting. It took me a while to think up of some stuff. I have started the first chapter of my new story. ^_^ I know I kinda rushed the beginning but I was being lazy and couldn't think of anything. ^-^' Well here it is! I think it's a bit long but, anyways I hope it is to your liking and I will continue with this story if you all like it. It will get better later on trust me. I will add lots of romance between Ichigo and Orihime, don't worry. Hope you enjoy :D _

**Bad boys with guns: Chapter 1**

The sun was bright and warm. The Sakura trees colored the boring school yard. Bust students walked and continued with their everyday lives. I walked towards Karakura High school thinking about all my friends, along with my empty life. I kept thinking how everybody has something they treasure, to love. Mine was my parents, the only thing that got me through all the hardships in life. _Why had the only thing that I cared for in life disappear so easily? How did they leave me and vanish from my life? Why did they have to die? _ I snapped out of my thoughts and walked into my classroom. I was greeted by Tatsuki and Chizuru. Everything felt to be a like a dream, so unreal to me. It's like I'm living someone else's life. Why was happiness so far from my reach? School seemed so normal, everyone carried on with their lives, the world still continues even without my parents or my happiness.

I heard the teacher tell everyone to take their seats. She carried out with the lesson, her voice dying in the distance as I stared out the window into the world. I saw the soccer team practice early and students walking towards their classes. The day seemed to zoom by and I hardly realized school was over. I had finished all my classes and began my normal route home. I passed by familiar homes and streets. I saw the warm sun begin to set and felt even more lonely. I turned down my street and turned right to find my apartment. I reached for my house key and opened the door. I shut the door behind me and threw my keys onto the Kitchen counter. The room was dark.

"Ah! I'm finally home." I cheered. I turned to walk towards my room but heard a small crash come from the Kitchen. I gasped and ran into the dark Kitchen. I looked around the Kitchen with my eyebrows crossed.

"Hmm… I hope nothing broke." I mumbled lightly to myself. I raised my hand and flicked the light switch on. At that moment I saw a young man about my age pointing a gun at me while sitting ay my Kitchen table calmly. I froze and couldn't say anything.

"Don't move, don't speak. Do you understand?" He demanded coolly. I shook my head. My mind went blank and I felt terror run through me. My body slowly began to feel cold and I walked cautiously towards the chair he pulled out across from him. My feet felt numb and heavy and I sat down staring at his gun the whole time.

He was tall and well built; he had a cool emotionless expression on his face, his fierce eyes staring straight into mine. He had very bright orange hair, and was wearing all the same color…black. He was wearing black Patrol boots, black trench coat, and had a blood red t-shirt underneath his coat. He had torn, black pants and leather gloves. He was handsome with his fierce expression and dark eyes. His spiky, bright hair intrigued me the most.

"What—what do you want from me?" I quivered.

"It's not what_** I**_ want, but what my boss wants." He answered dryly. His golden eyes pierced mine and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine.

"What?" I murmured. He reached his free, left hand towards his coat pocket, I flinched. He continued and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a few buttons and tossed his phone towards me. I caught it with success.

"Talk." He commanded. I pressed the phone towards my right ear and heard it ring three times. I watched the man, frightened that he still held his silver gun right at me. Finally I heard the phone click and I spoke.

"H—hello?" I croaked.

"AH! Miss Inoue-san. I see you got my man." I heard a low, unfamiliar voice say.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Hmm…straight to the point huh, well you have something I need." He breathed.

"What?" I gasped.

"You see, I'm in need of your intelligence. You have something very important that I want."

"I-I don't understand." I exclaimed.

"You have information that is _**very**_ reliable." He explained.

"You have something called _Transporter_."

"W-what?" I asked scared of the results.

"Let me make this simple for you to understand. I'm after military weapons. I'm after … control. Back before the Military and Navy betrayed us, we worked with the Military. We wanted to create the ultimate weapon, the ultimate soldier. Because of the lack of soldiers and new recruits, we wanted to create something unstoppable." He paused. "So we got our top researchers and scientists to use normal human beings to _**amplify**_ their senses. We first experimented on male recruits soldiers. Unfortunately our project failed." He explained.

"So we encountered a little riddle, why did it fail? We soon realized that it was because of the gender, females were the answer to our little problem." He concluded.

"Wait—what happened to the soldiers that you experimented on?" I interrupted. He paused for a while until I heard him continue.

"They—_**died**_." He responded coldly. "What?" I gasped.

"Anyway, we continued our experiments on the females, however there were still casualties. We wondered why. Finally we had created super humans with higher physical abilities. It still wasn't enough, we wanted _**more**_, and we wanted these female soldiers to obtain Military weapon information. We wanted them to have advanced technologic information. We placed all the U.S. Navy and Military top secret files and records into their minds." He chuckled.

"Then we finally created the ultimate weapon. Now they possessed the most advanced technology everywhere they went, along with awesome physical abilities. That's why they were called 'Transporter', because they were able to hold and access top secret files." He carried on, "Everything went as planned, however the women soon wanted their own freedom and wanted to start their own lives. So they escaped, soon these woman became every day, ordinary people. They hid in society, hiding their abilities." He clarified.

"They got married, found jobs, had families. Unfortunately, one by one started to die. Some died of natural causes; old age, sickness, car accidents. Others died from insanity and suicide." He sighed, "The few that survived had families. We located them and realized that the men in the families didn't receive the information through DNA during birth." He concluded.

"I-I don't understand." I breathed.

"Only the female children received the ability. Slowly they as well died from still birth, miss carriage, and illness. The other that survived had this information hidden deep inside their minds."

"What? So you mean—I" I squeaked.

"Yes Miss Inoue. You are one of the few that survived, you _**are**_ a Transporter. You have the information that _**I**_ want." He insisted.

"N-NO! I'm-not-no! I'm just an ordinary high school girl!" I yelled.

"Really? Is that what you think? Then tell me Inoue-san, why do you think that you're so good with science, math and physical education?"

"UH! I-I just thought—" I cried.

"You thought that it was just natural. HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry to disappoint you, but your anything _**but **_normal." He laughed.

"Why me? You said that there were others? Why did you choose _**me**_?" I whispered.

"It's simple, because they didn't have what I wanted." He stated.

"N-NO! It can't be me." I babbled.

"Hmm… now that you know let's get to the point, I need your assistance, your information on these weapons is going to help me get what I desire. The Russian president is going to meet in Berlin to have a little confrontation. I will provide the ride and everything else." He pressed on.

"Wait, are you—are you going t-t-to kill him? Is that what you want? You want my information on weapons to—_**kill**_?" I stuttered.

"In a way. I want your information to have the greatest power to-to _**persuade**_ a little." He proposed.

"Are you a terrorist?" I quivered.

"Hmm… I guess you can call me that. In a way. My dog will provide you with further details." He added, "I will call to make sure everything goes smoothly. Don't worry my dog is a good bot. he only responds to his masters call. You can sleep soundly. I hope you understand the position you're in?" He inquired.

"Yes…" I whimpered.

"Good. Well that will be all for now. I will be expecting full co-operation from you Miss Inoue-san. Ta-ta." He finished.

I heard the phone click and the conversation had ended. I placed the phone slowly down on the table. Everything felt unreal, my whole body was numb and I couldn't comprehend all the information now pressed into my mind. My mind was blank. The mysterious man took his cell phone and placed it in his pocket. I still saw his gun pointed at me. He reached into his left, inside pocket of his coat and pulled out an envelope, he lightly tossed it on the table in front of me.

"That's everything you need to know," He said, "You have _**no**_ rights, you have _**no **_say in this. You don't have the right it _**resist**_. This is not a request." He clarified. I looked up from his gun into his dead eyes. I saw nothing.

"I-I understand." I croaked.

"From now on you can't leave without my consent. You will be under surveillance, and everywhere you go you will be escorted by me," He ordered, "When you go to school you will also be under surveillance. I will be staying here watching you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rose pin. He shoved it into my face and I took it.

"Wear it," He demanded, "That is a camera. You will wear that it at all times so that I can keep you under surveillance when you're at school. This way I can see what you do alone and make sure you do what you're told." He implied. "You're going to school to avoid any suspicion."

"Oh-okay." I answered quietly. I placed the pin on the left side of my shirt near my neck.

"Not there, put it on the right side of your chest. That way I can see where you go." He demanded. I switched the pin to the other side as told and waited for further instruction.

"No one is allowed in or out of this apartment. That means you can't bring anyone here. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I stammered.

"There will be two cameras in each room. The windows are rigged; the two in the bathroom, one in your room, and the one in the kitchen, so don't try anything stupid." He threatened.

"UH!-wait—how—d-do you know how many windows are in my apartment?"

"I memorized the layout of this apartment." He replied. "The telephone wire is cut so that any calls are made they will be wired to me, same with all your other electronic devices." He cautioned.

"Your cell phone will be rigged so that all calls will be tracked and monitored."

"Oh-okay." I gulped.

I stared at his gun, trying to find a way to escape. _This man is too good. He has me trapped! He's thought of every way that I could escape. I-can't –escape. _I thought to myself. I drifted my eyes towards the kitchen to the drawers.

"Don't bother. All your knifes are with me along with the baseball bat hidden in your bedroom closet behind the red dress." He informed.

"What? How? How did you go through my apartment so easily?" I gasped. I looked back down at his gun still pointing at me. I abruptly got up from my seat and felt hot tears at the corners of my eyes. I slammed my fists onto the table.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME THEN JUST DO IT!" I screeched. He said nothing and only looked up at me with threatening eyes. He finally spoke.

"I would have this morning as you got up from bed." He stated.

"What?" I fretted.

"I knew you longer before today. I know that you have low blood pressure in the morning. I know that you wake up every day at 6:00 a.m. to take a cold shower. I know that at 7:15 a.m. you lock your door and leave for school." He listed.

"N-NO! YOU-YOU CAN'T! NO!" I cried. He relaxed his hand holding the gun and lifted it to his face.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"Yes—a-a gun" I sniffled.

"It's a HardBaller Longslide. If I wanted kill you I would have the moment you stepped into the front door." He concluded. He got up from his seat and turned his back towards me.

"I'm going to set up my equipment and place the cameras in each room. Go about your business." He finished. I felt helpless and alone. He was stern and cold. He was a _**killer**_. I can't do anything.

"I'm-I'm going to make dinner. Where-where would you like to sleep?" I stuttered.

"I don't" He interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I don't need sleep." He said dryly.

He walked away without saying another word. _I was stuck, helpless. Nobody is going to help me. All I know is that he won't hesitate_ _to kill me. He's a __**killer**__. I have no way of escaping. _

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 end**

_Well that was long. My my Ichigo is really mean XD Jeez he really is a cold blooded bastard. HAHAHA! I hope that it wasn't too long :'[ Sorry about all the boring long info about the whole transporter thing. Don't worry I will make this more interesting. Sorry about the long chapter guys. Things will get heated between the two ;) Anyways thanks and enjoy! I hope you liked this chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_HELLOOOOO! Sorry . I have been super busy and didn't get a chance to update! Thank god for March break! Sorry for all the long waiting and thanks again to all my readers who have supported me and gave me positive criticism.^3^ I've had this chapter written and all done but didn't post it up! Sorry T-T thanks and I would love your thoughts on this chapter! R&R! _

**Bad boys with guns: Chapter 2**

**Orihime's POV**

The warm water of the shower rained down onto me. The bathroom door was locked and the steam floated inside making it hard to breathe. My head gently rested against the cool tiles of the bathroom feeling cool against my hot skin. The water cleared my confused mind. _Why me? What is this Transporter? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?_ I punched the wall of the shower and felt hot tears fall from my face. I cried quietly to myself and crouched down to the bottom of the tub cradling myself allowing the water to run. _What does he want with me? I have to escape somehow! I-I-I'm so- __**scared.**_

After a while, I turned off the water and felt some-what relieved from a good cry and the soothing shower. I stepped out and wrapped myself into a light, pink towel. It didn't cover my whole body and stopped at my knees. I wiped the foggy mirror and saw my reflection. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my cheeks were bright red from the heat. _I feel horrible._ I closed my eyes and thought of the afternoon events, recalling all my problems and the killer standing outside my bathroom door in my family room.

"Oh I forgot a change of clothes." I recalled. I opened the bathroom door and swung it open to find the orange headed man standing in front of the half naked me. My eyes widened and I froze in shock and he stared at me blankly.

"Wh-wh-what-are-are you doing?" I stuttered.

"You were in the shower for a long time. I was coming to tell you to get out." He responded coldly.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" I squeaked. I grabbed the door handle and shut the door. I leaned my back against the door.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" I screamed from embarrassment. _He-he-saw-me-h-half naked!_ I blushed from the thought. I heard a loud thump against the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED? Is it the enemy attacking?" He panted. I fell on the floor and a moment later he kicked the door open.

"What happened?"

My blood began to boil and my face turned blood red from my ears to my neck.

"GET OUT!" I shouted in embarrassment. I threw a couple of towels, combs, and shampoo bottles at him and slammed the door in his face.

"Ah! I'm so embarrassed." I flustered. I sat on the floor leaned against the door blushing. I got my change of clothes making sure not to be seen and changed quickly. I walked towards the kitchen and I saw him sitting looking angry.

"What was all that commotion all about?" He growled.

"What? You-you don't get it? You saw me—well anyways you saw me like that and you still don't understand why I acted like that?" I pouted.

"No, is there something that I should understand?" He stated.

_Does he really not find any of what just happened embarrassing? Did he-not-like-seeing me like that?_

"Didn't you mom ever tell you anything about—uh—well um… girls?" I pointed out.

"What are you saying? I don't have a mother." He coolly replied.

"What? Do you even know her name? How do you know if you do or not? Do you even know what she looks like?" I worried.

"No." He droned.

_He-he doesn't even know his own mom? But-that_—I began to feel pity for him. My heart throbbed at the thought of not knowing my own parents. _How was he raised? How does he feel?_ I shook my head to clear away any gloomy thoughts and smiled.

"Well I—I don't know your name. You never um—introduced yourself." I laughed nervously.

"Number 44."

"Huh?"

"That's how I'm addressed."

"What? Don't you even have a real name?" I stressed. He stared at me with cold, emotionless eyes. He shifted his gaze towards the floor and said nothing. I felt sad and my heart ached. _He must be lonely._

"Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"My real name is Ichigo." I stared at him with curiosity and sadness.

"W-well let's get dinner started!" I blurted out to stop the awkward silence. He stared at me with cool, plain eyes and said nothing.

I tied my apron around my thin waist and grabbed the cutting board from the lowest cabinet. I tied my hair into a neat pony tail and put my index finger underneath my chin and thought hard.

"Hmm… what should we eat?" I thought pondering on a decision. _What does he like?_

"Is there anything that you like that I can make for you?" I suggested.

"There's no need for that." He bluntly refused.

"Oh…. well then—Misu soup it is!" I decided happily.

I began gathering the necessary ingredients and started cutting the green onions and potatoes. The water boiled over the stove and the familiar scent of Misu soup filled the air. Ichigo sat at the table calmly, observing my every move. His face was unreadable as always, and his chin rested on the palm of his hand. I continued to cut the rest of ingredients and felt slightly annoyed at his constant observing behavior.

"S-so how long do you think this will last?" I asked.

"What will last?"

"I mean the whole Transporter observing thing?" I emphasized.

"As long as it takes for you to get what my boss wants." He coldly laid out.

"Oh," I paused and felt my heart drop into my stomach, "Why do you listen to him? Why are you doing this?" I whispered in distress.

"Because keeping you in custody, is my number one priority. It's what I was trained for." He told me sternly.

"But what about you? What about what you think and feel?"

"I was trained _**not**_ to hesitate, or feel any unnecessary emotions that only ruin and cloud my judgments in my missions," He paused and looks at me with threatening eyes, "As I said before, you're under _**our **_control." He finished. I felt my whole body feel cold and my heart beat faster.

"Have you—did you have a- family?" I feared.

"No." His eyes showed something I never thought I would see; I saw a glimmer of emptiness and despair.

I put down my knife and walked steadily towards him. He reacted to my movements and pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at me. I didn't hesitate and continued walking towards him. I sat in the chair across from him and felt sorry for him.

"Did you ever see your parents? What about you childhood?" I quivered. His eyes shifted towards the floor and looked blank. I looked deeper into his golden, soulless pools and felt my feelings of self-pity and hate subside. _He must have had a horrible, lonely childhood. I-I feel so sorry for him._ I slowly reached my hand towards his, he raised his gun higher towards my chest; his eyes dead, and filled with the hunger to kill.

I felt frightened but I slowly leaned closer to him. I place my right hand on his gun; he stared at me waiting for my next move. I moved my hand upwards to his hand clenched on the trigger. I placed my hand gently on his, and felt his tight grip on the weapon he was so familiar with. He flinched at my touch and I could feel his cool hand within mine. I stared at him dead in the eyes and could feel some remorse and pity.

"I'm s-sorry." I whispered. He said nothing and only looked at me blankly. I removed my hand from his and walked back to the boiling pot. _He-he's like a killing weapon, a human without a past or childhood; like a soulless machine. _I stirred the soup and the steam filled the kitchen.

_Why would anyone do something like that to a child? Isolate him from his family and make him into a weapon. That's_—I felt my eye tingle and burn, I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks and blur my vision. _What? What am I crying?_ I quickly wiped my face with my sleeve and continued stirring the soup.

Ichigo remained quiet the rest of the afternoon and seemed to be even more distant the when we started. I sat at the kitchen table eating silently to myself while Ichigo typed on his laptop across the table. The air felt heavy and felt as if there was a deep wall separating between us. I finished my food quickly while thinking to myself. I got up and walked to the sink and place my dirty dishes in the sink then walked back the table. I was passing by Ichigo but then he firmly grabbed my wrist as I walked by him.

"What are you—?"

He pulled me closer to him so that our faces were inches apart. He started at me and I felt my whole body tingle and burn up.

"What?" I squeaked.

His grip loosened and he went back to his old position, putting his chin in the palm of his hand and rest.

"The pin." He responded as if he was bored.

"The camera?" I flustered. _I thought he was g-g-going t-to—_

"Oh." I nervously giggled while scratching the back of my head. "W-well I'm g-going to go do my h-homework." I dashed to my room and shut the door to avoid any disturbance. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest and my cheeks flared up and were tainted pink. _N-NO! I can't be—I can't be falling for him? NO! I-it was just a misunderstanding._ I shook my thoughts and my mind started to clear. _What is this –weird feeling…?_

**Ichigo's POV**

My subject went into her room and remained there for the rest of the afternoon. I recalled the odd events and reported back to headquarters. I thought about what she had said and couldn't understand her tone of voice or her expression. It didn't make sense. What did it mean? I looked down at my large, rough hand and recalled her hand in mine. _Her hand was so small and __**fragile**__._ I felt an odd twist in the bottom of my stomach and pondered what the true meaning of _**emotions **_was. _No, this means nothing. I must not feel any affection for the hostage. It is pointless, it means __**nothing.**_ I thought long and hard and passed this afternoon's events as irrelevant.

I went to my laptop and turned it on. The bright screen flashed blue and slowly started up. A password access popped up and I typed it in and waited patiently for the laptop to start. The screen window popped up and I clicked on a program called V-trex. A black and red trimmed window popped up. I hooked on my caller voice piece phone and waited for a voice.

"Afternoon 44," Said a voice from the laptop.

"Sir I have completed stage one for project Transporter." I reported.

"Good, about time. Continue onto stage two. Oh and remember 44, this mission _**cannot**_ end up to be a failure." Threatened the voice defiantly.

"I understand sir." The receiver piece clicked and I knew he hung up. I took out the ear piece and sat motionless at the table looking at the plain wall. I looked at the time and it showed 2:45 am. I shut the screen gently and relaxed my firm body position. I remember what Inoue had said: "Don't you have a real name? What about your childhood?" _I-have-none_. I shut my eyes and felt a slight drowsy feeling wash over me. I leaned my head against the back of the chair. My limbs started to feel heavy and numb. Everything became a blur.

We all sat in tight rows, wearing the same thing; white short- sleeve shirts and black tight pants. We sat, firm and attentive, back straight, feet together and arms at each side. They called by pointing at us. Slowly one by one got up and walked towards the men dressed in military uniforms. Ahead of us was a chair and a razor blade in the man's hand. Eventually I sat in the chair, waiting, fearing what they would do. I heard the buzzing of the razor and could see chunks of my hair fall onto the clean floor. Next I felt a sharp needle pinch the back of my head. I winched at the dull pain and said nothing. I felt my eyes water but did nothing. I felt something hot trickle down the back of my head to my neck; blood.

"Number 44." The memory faded and flashed to another. I was tied to a metal bar, hung upside down. My head throbbed, my nose broken, blood streaming onto my face and onto the floor, my eyes blind folded. I could hear his heavy boots. I heard a few more sounds of clanking and felt my body go numb and my body temperature was dropping from the loss of blood. I whimpered in pain and started to wiggle around hearing the chains around me rattle. Before I tried to do anything else, I felt a hot object near my chest. My body froze.

"Why don't we heat things up?" I heard a devilish, playful, deep voice say. I felt terror shoot up my whole body. I felt the hot object being pressed on my chest. I screamed in agony and yelled as loud as I could. My heart pounding, the next thing that I Knew was that my skin was being burned by hot iron. I could smell the scent of raw, burning flesh; it was mine.

"We're not done yet, 44." I heard the voice chuckle. Faces started to flash once after the other, screams and the faces of the other boys kept flashing over and over again.

I jumped awake to find myself sitting at table and Inoue leaning over me with a blanket in her hand and a look of terror. I felt sweat roll down my forehead and onto my cheeks. _It –was-a memory-just a—dream._ I was panting and Inoue was frozen, leaning in front of me, saying and doing nothing. I saw my hand stretched out at her with my gun pointing at her head. _What did I-I—do?_

"I'm sorry," She quivered, "I heard noises and saw you crying, you looked cold so I-I-I just-w-wanted to give y—you a bl-blanket." She sobbed. She looked terrified and shivered with fear. I let my head drop and lowered my gun. My body felt cold and I responded to her.

"What are you doing awake?" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I-I just woke up from the noises I heard." She sniffed. I kept my head low and felt my head start to throb with pain.

"Return to you room."I Commanded.

"But…I-I—I" She sniffed.

"Leave me." I heard her faint, light steps retreat towards her room and heard her close her door. _This mission must end quickly. This girl-she- _I closed my eyes and tried to forget the images that were stained in my mind. _What is this—feeling?_ I squeezed my hand into a first and thought hard about the feeling that lingered in my chest.

I smelt the crisp sent of fresh bacon being cooked and heard small clanging sounds of dishes coming from the kitchen. I opened my eyes to find my head resting on the table and a blanket covering my shoulders. I looked around the room to find my target cooking in the kitchen. I slowly stretched my body and lifted my head off the table. I felt my neck go stiff and pain shoot up my neck.

"Good morning." She greeted. I know that that's not the best sleeping position but, I didn't want to wake you again." She finished. She turned off the stove and divided the portion of eggs and bacon onto two small plates and placed one in front of me.

"Here, hopefully this will make you feel better." She smiled. I felt my heart jump for moment and stared at her_. A smile-so that's how it looks like. _I sat puzzled at her expression and stared at the plate before me.

"Go on, I made it for you. I thought it would be nice after—I," She paused and looked depressed suddenly, "After last night." She stared into my eyes and I saw something soothing in her eyes. She looked at me almost in deep sadness and pity.

I felt my stomach twist and felt hungry as I stared at the tempting breakfast before me. We started to eat together silently and the air felt thick. I lifted my eyes to see what my subject was doing. She looked calm and ate in silence avoiding eye contact. I rested my head in-between my two hands and felt a sudden pain in my head start to throb.

"I'm sorry." She quivered. I looked up at her in confusion.

"It –must have been—so hard," She openly admitted, "What happened?" She hesitated before finishing her sentence. I looked down at the tiles and tried to ignore this feeling that kept eating away at me.

"I try not to remember." I admitted, my tone of voice cold and harsh as I stared into her fearful grey eyes.

"Oh." She stopped playing with her food and made direct eye contact. I flinched at the sudden contact and tears that started to fall onto the table and roll down her cheeks.

"It's just; everything has been so-hard lately, the tears—they just won't stop." She whimpered and chocked on her tears as she wiped them away from her face. I froze and felt so confused. _What did this mean? Why was she acting this way?_ I thought hard to myself and felt my heart drop to my feet. _What is this feeling?_ I clenched my chest in frustration and I heard her abruptly get up and the chair drag on the kitchen floor.

"I'm sorry. I need some things from the store. It is a Saturday and I'm just going to go out." She explained, while trying to change the subject. I jumped from my seat.

"I can't let you do that, unless I escort you." I argued.

"I know," She paused, her back turned to me as she stood at the kitchen door, "I'm just getting changed, I'll be down in a few minutes." She continued walking and her footsteps resided.

I went into the room I was staying at and quickly grabbed some things from my suitcase. I took two guns and shoved my 38 caliber in the back rim of my pants underneath my shirt; I then grabbed my 12 inch cabar knife and put it in the pocket of my trench coat. I quickly finished gathering a few more things and saw Inoue Orihime waiting patiently as the front door.

"Ready?"

She locked the apartment door and we walked into the elevator. She pressed ground level and the doors shut. We stood in silence and I could feel her inches away from me and her steady breathing. I heard the sudden beep of the elevator and stepped out. We continued all the way to the store in complete silence, all I heard was her soft footsteps on the pavement.

We finally reached the store and walked in. I felt a sudden gush of warmth as we entered. I saw couples and families shopping and all happy and peaceful. I followed my subject and kept up to pace with her walking, side by side and watching her every move. Her movements were smooth and gentle, she walked over to the frozen food section and took some milk, eggs, and cream cheese and tossed them into the basket she carried. She grabbed a few herbs and a bag of rice and dragged it to the cashier. We waited in line patiently and I stayed alert and sharp. We finally made it to the cashier and Inoue froze.

"ORIHIMEEEEEEEEEE! It's been a while!" Busted the cashier happily.

"H-hi Yoruichi-chan," She fumbled on her words looking slightly flustered. The woman had long, purple hair tied in a pony tail and golden, cat like eyes.

"I haven't seen you in a while, I missed ya! Huh? Who's tall, dark and handsome?" She laughed loudly. A few people in line behind us giggled and I felt confused at the sudden close interaction and odd behavior between the two.

"Huh? H-h-h-he's my-my um… boyfriend." She lowered her voice as she got the word boyfriend. She flustered and fumbled on her words and played with the handles of the basket.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I never knew you preferred the hot, dangerous type Inoue." She winked and nudged her. I stood confused as to what this boyfriend thing meant. It seemed to be something important and I turned to my subject and say her frustrated.

"Well here you go," She handed Inoue the bags and continued, "You two have fun!"She called out as the subject dashed out of the store.

"What is this boyfriend thing you mentioned?" I asked as we walked on our way back to the apartment.

"HUH? Well—I just said that to cover you. Um… we can't really tell her what you're here with me right? So I just said something that came to my mind." She rambled on.

"You still didn't answer my question." I sternly persisted.

She looked uncomfortable at the question and she continued walking. I followed behind her and pondered about this boyfriend thing the whole way back. We finally got back and she seemed in a hurry to get inside, she unlocked the door and hastily went inside.

"I'm just going into my room." She bashfully informed me. She dashed into her room and I heard her close the door.

I walked into the kitchen and stood confused. There was silence for a few minutes, and then I heard a loud, painful scream coming from Inoue's room. I jumped alert and grabbed my gun and dashed into the hall.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 end.**

_Well I hope that wasn't too long. ^.^` Sorry but I'll have to leave you all at a cliff hanger! HAHAHA I really have no idea what to write for the next chapter. Anyways thanks and keep looking for updates. I would love to hear your thoughts! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! I thank everyone who has been reading my stories and have been taking the time to rate and review my work. I know I keep saying that I will upload another chapter, but I have been SUPER busy with school coming to an end, culminating projects and finals are coming in a week. After exams it SUMMER! I will have more time to post some of my new chapters during the summer. Thank you all for being patient and I hope that this chapter will be more exciting. R&R Thanks a bunch =^.^= _

**Chapter 3**

**Ichigo's POV**

This distant scream from my subject's room echoed into the hallway as I sped to the room where I heard the piercing scream. I kicked the door open with full force and found Orihime Inoue lying on the floor on her side staring up at a man wearing military clothes pointing a Barrett M82 straight at her head. She looked pale and colorless, her grey eyes empty and her body shaking violently with fear. The enemy turned immediately to my direction, his gun now pointed at me. He fired at me; I quickly dived into the room and did a front roll to avoid hitting the wall. I jumped up, pointed my gun and fired; he dodged and ran towards me. I threw a punch at the back of his head. I picked him up and flipped him onto the floor knocking him out. Orihime was still frozen on the floor with fear. I swiftly grabbed my gun and grabbed Orihime's arm.

"GET UP! RUN! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.

She jolted and stood up. I pulled her by her arm and ran as fast as I could out of her room and out of the apartment floor. I ran in the empty hallway and skimmed every corner for any enemy hiding. I looked down from the window to see three men stationed with guns at the bottom of the entrance of the apartment building. I looked up to the next building across to see men waiting with sniper rifles up on the roof. We were trapped up and bottom.

"Crouch down on the floor and cover your head!" I shouted orders.

Orihime ducked onto the floor and covered her head with her hands and closed her eyes. I hastily broke the window, kneeled slightly on the floor and took out my sniper long bow T-76 rifle and stuck it out the window slightly, aimed and fired at the two in the neighboring rooftop.

Two loud bangs came out and took one of the men. I ducked as the remaining man shot at me; the bullets hit the walls of the hallway and one shot through the window and straight into my left shoulder. I jolted at the pain and felt warm blood trickle down my arm. Orihime screamed and the shooting finally stopped. I stuck out my rifle and fired again. Pain shot through my arm and I barely got him after two shots. I grabbed Orihime again and ran, dragging her behind me.

"TO THE ROOF!" we ran up the stairs up to the highest floor panting and kicked open the exit door leading to the apartment rooftop.

"Hide behind the back door," I demanded, "Take this," I pulled out my Walter P99 and handed it to her.

"In case the enemy finds you and has me pinned down." Her shaking, quivering hand took the gun and I turned to her with stern eyes.

"When I tell you to shoot—you shoot." I saw her terrified expression and turned my back to her. "HIDE NOW!" She hesitated for a moment then hid.

My rifle seemed to be out of bullets; I tossed it aside and pulled out my Pistol Browning SFS from my torn coat. The door of the rooftop opened and the man from Inoue's room had come out ready. I fired a couple of bullets as he ran, on bullet grazed his shoulder and he fired back. I hid behind huge pipes and waited. I peeked from my hiding position and he immediately fired. I waited, and ran out into the open firing. He tired firing but there was a click sound suggesting that his gun was jammed. He tossed his gun and pulled out a MercWorx sniper knife and came running.

He knocked my gun from my hand as I was about to shoot, and he thrust his knife at me. I dodged each of his attacks, backing away from his knife. I saw an opening and tripped him, with my leg. He fell but found his weight to push himself back up. I knocked his knife away and resorted to hand to hand combat. I threw punches and tried to hit him, he dodged and managed to punch me in my ribcage. I backed away in pain and I was thrown onto the ground. He pinned me down and punched me a few times; he took the knife I knocked from him and he was on top of me ready to make the final killing attack. I tried to shift his weight but he had me pinned. I was prepared to be stabbed when I heard a high pitched scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Orihime jumped out from her hiding spot, gun pointing straight at the enemy, and tears streaming from her fearful eyes. She was frozen and the enemy's attention was drawn to her.

"If-if you move, I'll s-shoot!" She sobbed.

"DO IT NOW!" I screamed.

She flinched and the enemy charged at her. She stood there frozen as the enemy prepared for an attack. I shot up and dashed to Orihime. I leaped in front of her, slipped the gun from her hands and shot. The enemy stopped, and the next moment he fell onto the ground dead. Orihime stood behind me shaking violently.

"I told you to shoot! When I tell you to shoot, shoot! When I tell you to run, you run! NEVER hesitate when facing the enemy!" I yelled at her.

Tears were falling from her pale face and she lost her balance from her wobbling, weak legs and fell onto her knees on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry" She trembled and cried with her hands clasped to her face. I stood and waited until she cried for a bit and calmed down.

"I have to get rid of the bodies." I coldly blurted.

She looked at me confused, frightened and devastated all at once. I felt blood drop onto the ground and remembered my wound. My body felt weak and I soon realized my wound was worse than I thought. I took off my coat and saw a bullet hole and blood streaming from my left shoulder. I applied pressure with my hands onto the wound. _I'm losing too much blood._

"Y-you're hurt!" I turned to Orihime and saw a scared expression on her face.

"Th-this is n-nothing." I struggled to say.

I grunted from the pain and slowly picked up my gun. I felt my vision blur and felt light headed. Orihime noticed my unsteady stance and rushed over to me.

"H-here—let me help y-you." She heaved me and lifted my right arm over her shoulder and let some of my weight shift onto her.

"Damn, I didn't think that it was that bad." I gritted through my teeth.

She helped me all the way back to her apartment room and to her bedroom. Glass was shattered and spread all over the floor and she walked carefully to avoid getting me hurt. She helped me sit on her bed and she shook in confusion.

"I-I need you to go—and g-get a small knife, rubbing alcohol, towels, and a bowl of hot water. Hurry." I whispered.

She ran out of the room and came back a minute later with the materials I requested. I took the knife and stuck in into the wound and started to dig out the bullet. I screamed with pain after finally digging out the bullet and dropped it into the bowl of water. She looked at me shocked and frightened as I reached for the alcohol. I bit open the lid and poured the alcohol gently onto the wound. I hollered in pain and felt my heart pound in my chest.

"T-t-take the knife and h-heat the blade over the s-stove." I urged.

"W-what. Why?" She croaked.

"I—need to cauterized the wound. Just do it. The blade has to be red hot."

"You need to be treated properly. We have to go to a hospital! Please!" She urged in a fearful tone.

"I can't risk it. Just do it."

She nervously took the knife and zoomed out. Sweat trailed down my face and dreaded the moment to come. She came running, terrified and handed the blade to me. I put one towel in between my teeth and gripped the blade tighter. I closed my eyes and put it on my wound. The unbearable pain and heat felt agonizing and my heart skipped a few beats and my heart rate doubled. I yelled and bit so hard on the towel to relieve the pain. I threw the knife into the water and let go of the towel. I felt dizzy and felt like I was going to pass out.

"T-tie up the wound with some cloth."

She shivered and with her trembling hands she gently tied the wound with gauze, and some cloth. She finished and I felt feverish and relieved. I panted and shivered, sweat and blood all over my chest and pants. Orihime stood up and took the bloody cloth, knife and bowl of water and came back with clean, warm water and cloth.

I sat at the edge on the bed, head hanging and saw Orihime kneeling in front of me. She dipped the cloth into the bowl and squeezed some water from the cloth, then gently she came closer to me and began cleaning and wiping the blood from my chest and left shoulder. I flinched for a moment and got used to the pain and the closeness to my subject. I sat quietly and was confused at her action then felt the cloth stop and lifted my head slightly. Her head low and her fearful voice, quiet, she began crying.

"I-I'm s-so sorry. I'm s-scared, I'm scared of you, but you saved my life. I hesitated. I just—couldn't do it." She looked up at me with watery eyes and fat tears flowing continually down her face. She hiccupped and sobbed still on the floor.

"It's –all m-m-my fault." I was startled as to why she was crying and felt odd for the first time.

"W-why did you protect me? Why did you r-risk you life for me?" She protested.

"I told you before, you're my priority, my responsibility."

**Orihime's POV**

_His responsibility?_ I felt anger fume up inside of me.

"Your priority? So your life isn't your first priority? You don't care if you die?" I shouted. He was quiet and there was an awkward silence for a moment, then he spoke in a hushed tone.

"No."

My heart felt as if it sunk into my stomach and I was frozen. I stood up; my fists clenched and body shaking with anger.

"So—your life doesn't matter to you? I understand now," I paused and raised my hand and slapped his right cheek with all my strength. His whole head turned into the direction I hit him and his eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"NEXT TIME YOU PROTECT ME, THINK OF YOURSELF TOO! DYING IF THE LAST THING! BEFORE JUMPING IN, USE THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS AND THINK!" I bellowed.

He looked offended and frozen like a statue.

Promise. Promise you'll try to survive." I insisted. He looked at me with his golden brown orbs and spoke.

"I—promise." I sighed and sat down on the bed right next to Ichigo. I wiped my face and turned to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry. I lashed out at you in fear and frustration. Promise's aren't something you can break okay?" I spoke softly and comforting.

"Understood." I smiled slightly and felt a feeling of happiness despite the current events.

"Say, do you know who those people were?" I asked.

"Some government organization. It seems that our organization isn't the only one seeking your knowledge." He droned.

"Government organization? I thought they were the good guys. What about you?" I wondered.

"Neither one or the other." He coolly admitted.

"I thought you were bad. Oh well, as long as we're safe." I assured.

"I-I need to rest. I lost too much blood and won't be able to protect you in this condition." He interrupted.

"Hmmm…" I got up and took the bowl and stood at the door. "Thank you." I opened the door and shut it behind me.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. _I'm so scared, how could he have withstood the pain? The way he just shot that man. Why am I so—__**scared**__?_ I huddled myself and cried silently. _Am I going to die?_ I sat at the table thinking and recalling the shooting and cold killing from Ichigo. _I better make him something to eat._

I got up lazily and started to make chicken noodle soup. I got out the ingredients, boiled the water and cooked the soup. I finished cooking and it already had been almost two hours since Ichigo had fallen asleep. It was already eight thirty in the afternoon and I felt nervous carrying the tray of soup towards my room.

_Stop shaking! I-I can't be afraid, he saved my life. He'll know something's wrong. _I mustered as much courage as I could and opened the door.

He slept on his back, quietly, his chest rising up and down. I was a few inches away from him and placed the tray on the night table near the bed. I sat gently on the edge on the bed, trying not to wake him. He looked peaceful and defenseless.

_How could he just kill people? Doesn't he feel any guilt? It's hard to believe that he may be the same age as me. Maybe I shouldn't wake him. _

I started to get up slowly, when I felt a hand tightly grab my wrist; I jumped and saw Ichigo holding my wrist.

"I-I thought you were asleep." I stuttered.

"I was. What did you come here for?" He warned.

"I was—just leaving some food here for you." I answered fearfully, my voice shaking. His grip loosened and he sat up.

"Why are you shaking?" I gasped and lost my words. "Are you **afraid **of me?"

His every word felt like a knife piercing my mind. Before I realized it my hands was shaking under his lose grip and I fell onto the bed.

"N-no." I squeaked. He let go of my wrist and turned to face me.

"I understand that someone like me would frighten a civilian like you. But understand that I have been trained to **kill**." His eyes looked threatening and his voice cold like ice.

"I-I know. I'm not like you. I have never killed anyone before." I whimpered. We sat still, not speaking and a deafening silence hung in the air.

"I made you soup." I said breaking the tension.

He took the bowl of warm soup and ate it calmly. I sat near the edge, my heart thumping so loudly my chest began to hurt.

"When you're done, put the tray on the floor in the hall. I'll pick it up later." I got up and headed to the door when I heard Ichigo speak.

"I'm going to have to report this, the incident can't be ignored. It seems things are going to get complicated." He finished.

"I know." I feared deep down inside.

_I'm not safe anymore._

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 end.**

_Wow, some pretty intense stuff! Finally I got some fighting in there! Sorry that I didn't update sooner! But thanks for all the waiting! Next chapter will be filled with more romance hopefully :D Again thank you all for your support and please send me a message for new idea's and such. R&R 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! Been a looong time guys! Sorry for the SUPER long wait and I thank you all for all the support and the awesome reviews! Again I'm really sorry about postponing chapter 4. I know that everybody has been waiting and VERY patient, thank you so much. I was busy with all my projects since I'm in my final year a high school and I will be updating all my stories during the 2 week x-mas break so please check for updates during then! Thanks again and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! And merry Christmas and happy holidays! ^.^_

**Chapter 4 **

**Ichigo's POV**

I tossed onto my right side and flinched at the pain in my left shoulder. I could see red numbers gleam in the dark. The clock showed 2:30 a.m_. __I_—_feel asleep_. I slowly got up and sat quietly in the dark. My whole body was covered in sweat and my left side ached. I walked out of my subject's room and walked down the hall. The floor boards were cold and squeaked under my weight. I got to the family room to see my subject sleeping soundly on the couch. Her breathing was steady and her chest rose up and down with breath. I went into the kitchen and found my black suitcase and retrieved my laptop. I turned it on and waited until the password was accepted and sat at the kitchen table. Once again I clicked the program v-trex. A black and red rimmed window popped up. I hooked on my called voice piece and waited for head quarters.

"About time 44." The voice growled.

"Forgive me sir. There were some—complications."

"Complications? We almost lost the subject because of your little _complications_." The voice argued.

"Sir do you know who was after Orihime Inoue?"

"A government organization called B.L.A.C.K Lotus. Recently Black lotus has been trying to hack into out HQ system. Due to the fact that we have great military power, the government has caught onto our plans. They've also found out our old project Transporter." He explained more calmly.

"Sir, this Black lotus, are they after Inoue?" There was a pregnant pause then in a fierce tone the voice responded.

"Yes. Because of the growing threat of Black Lotus, your main priority is now to completely protect the hostage with your life. I will send you any information I find on Black Lotus. In the time being I suggest you start getting serious and do your job. Start doing what I trained you for, and don't fuck up again." Commanded the voice.

"Yes Sir." The phone clicked and our conversation had ended.

I closed the laptop and sat recalling my mistakes and faults. After a few minutes I got up to go to the bathroom to take a shower. I went into the bathroom and turned on the light. I saw my pale reflection in the mirror and saw the once clean bandages now stained with red. _Shit. Looks like I need stitches. The blood doesn't want to stop. _I was about to leave the bathroom when I heard a faint squeak come from the hallway. I cautiously opened the door only to find my subject standing wrapped in a blanket looking concerned.

"Is there s-something wrong?" She whispered.

"No. Did I wake you?"

"Not really." She smiled weakly and shifted her gaze to my bloody bandaged shoulder.

"It looks like the wound hasn't closed up properly. Your bandages need to be changed. Let me." She walked passed me to the sink cabinet and grabbed some clean bandages. "Sit on the toilet." She proposed.

I didn't fight back and sat on the lid of the toilet. She approached me slowly and stood behind me slightly to the side and un-wrapped the bandages. I winced at the pain but hardly felt anything as she un-wrapped the wound. Her movements were subtle and gentle and she was cautious. Her tiny fingers were warm against my tough, cold skin. She wrapped the clean bandages around my shoulder and made sure that the wound was cleaned.

"There that should feel better. It looks like the blood has finally stopped." She explained. Her voice sounded weak and she didn't move from her spot.

She still stood at my side, and then suddenly stood in front of me. She crouched down so that we could see eye to eye. I felt slightly uncomfortable with her closeness. She slowly reached her right hand towards my chest and stopped before touching me. I didn't move, only observed her odd behavior.

My stillness had taken as an okay for her to touch me. Her slender fingers touched my built chest and her fingers felt like fire against my skin. She ran her fingers down my chest, down to my abdomen. My skin tingled with her touch, my heart pounded in my chest and I jumped in confusion.

I grabbed her small wrist and pulled it away slightly from my body. My hand was huge compared to hers and I felt confused at my sudden change in heart rate. We sat in silence and I still held her hand in mine. She leaned in closer to me so that our faces were only inches apart. Her nose almost touched mine and I could feel her hot breath against my lips. I flinched and backed away in surprise. I let go of her hand and abruptly stood up.

"What's wrong?" She urged. My back faced her and I felt odd to even look at her.

"I'm—going to bed." I replied coldly. I left her in the bathroom and walked to her room and shut the door.

_What was that? I—could feel her warmth, her breath. Her lips._I shot awake from my thoughts and stood in confusion. _NO, I can't feel __**anything**__ for the subject. But __**what**__ is it that I'm feeling?_ _I'm going to jeopardize the mission. _ I closed my eyes then lied down back onto the bed. _What __**does **__it mean to feel? _

My breathing was steady and calm. _Just wait for the perfect moment. Just wait, don't hesitate for a single moment._ I peeked through that door. _I have a clear view._ The man had his back towards me in the other room and was talking to someone on the phone in Russian. _One swift movement and it's all over. I'll take him out with one bullet. Clean. _He laughed and turned around still talking happily.

The front door opened and a little boy came rushing in with a backpack hugging the man. _SHIT, why is the kid here? Change of plans. Eliminate __**both**__ targets._ The man hung up the phone and hugged the boy then stood up with his back once again towards me. _NOW!_ I ran out gun pointed and shot the man, he feel with a thud and the boy yelped. I pointed my gun to the boy and he froze. My gloved finger on the trigger.

Tears were streaming down the boys face. I looked into his tear filled eyes and saw fear and sorrow. I flinched and the boy moved slightly and my finger pulled the trigger. The body fell with a thud and I stood frozen in my spot.

_Why the hell was the kid here? This—wasn't planned_. My hand shook violently in my hand and I felt ashamed. I quickly planted the gun into the father's hand and headed out the front door_. It'll be as if he killed his son_. The boys face flashed before me.

"Ichigo." I opened my eyes to see Inoue standing above me looking troubled. My body was wet with sweat and I sat up.

"What time is it?"

"A little past ." She informed me as she sat on the bed next to me.

"Are… you alright?" I sat silently and didn't answer her. My breathing was unsteady and shaky. I felt sweat run down my face and back.

"Is it … always like this? Always fighting for your life?" She feared. I stared into her smoky, tired grey eyes and said in a light whisper, "Always." There was a slight pause and then she spoke.

"The nightmares… what's it like?" I turned away felling somewhat uncomfortable and explained quietly.

"I—" words felt like they escaped my mouth and I only sat there beside Inoue confused.

"It's alright—if you don't want to talk about it. But keeping everything bottled up doesn't help either, especially what you've been through," She paused as she stood up and then continued, "Just know that one person can only handle so much." She walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

I sat puzzled on her bed and questioned what she said then I heard clanking of pots and dishes then a small scream and thudding along with the clanking of fallen pots and pans. I ran into the kitchen to find Inoue on the floor rubbing her head and pans spread on the floor.

"S-sorry, ow—I fell. Haha."

She painfully got up and picked up some of the pots and pans. I watched her graceful movements and felt a sudden urge to help. I picked up a large pan and handed it to her. She looked at me very puzzled and her mouth was in a small 'o' shape. Her eyes were wide as she reached and took the pan out of my rough hands. She suddenly smiled and picked up the remaining dishes.

"Okay! What would you like for breakfast today?" She chirped happily.

For the first time I blurted out, "Eggs." She stared at me for a brief moment and smiled more brightly. I suddenly realized that for the first time I had just blurted something out of my control.

"Eggs it is!" She spun around and turned on the stove and placed one pan on one element.

Before long I could smell fresh eggs being cooked. I sat at the table watching her cook and soon felt the sun against my back and the sun beam through the windows. We ate quickly and hardly spoke. Inoue cleared the table and cleaned up. I got up and felt that a good shower would sooth my still aching shoulder.

"I'm going to take a shower. If anything happens just scream and I'll know." I informed.

"O-okay. Um… the water is sometimes cold in the morning. It takes a few minutes for the water to warm up." She explained. She ran past me towards the bathroom, and then came back a moment later.

"There. I turned on the water for you. In the meantime while the water warms up, just get some clothes."

I grabbed my suitcase and opened it. Looking I picked up some undergarments and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and took off my boxers, shorts and bandages and stepped into the shower. The warm water was soothing my shoulder and cleaned my wound. I closed my eyes, trying to relax my body and mind.

I could hear Inoue's distant movements in the background as she busied herself with her usual day to day activities. I could hear the water drain and fall onto my skin. I started to feel dizzy and let my body weight be supported by the cool shower wall. I leaned for a while, thinking and remembering. A sharp pain shot through my left side stronger than I thought, the pain was overwhelming.

I gave out a small grunt of pain and lost my balance for a moment. In an instant, my body reacted and I hit the shower wall instead of falling. Inoue seemed to have heard me because a moment later she came running into the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" She called out in a tone of concern.

"Urgh. It's—alright, just my s-shoulder." I gritted through my teeth.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes I'll be al—argh!" Searing pain suddenly shot up my arm and body.

For a moment I lost my balance and feel into the shower curtain. Inoue yelped and caught me before I could hit the floor. The shower curtain was wrapped around me and got pulled off the hocks when I feel. Inoue held me as she tried to support me and I felt all my energy drain from my body.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are-are you okay? What happened?" She cried out.

"I-I don't understand. I've been shot before, but something's wrong. I usually can handle something like—this." I panted.

"We-we need to get you dry and take you to a hospital." She explained.

"I—said no hospitals."

"But you need medical attention."

"I'll be fine. I just need to get my body moving."

"How do you expect to move in your condition?" She argued. I looked at her firm, determined face and felt odd.

"It helps." There was a pause and all that could be heard was the continuous, running water.

"Um… we—r-really need to—um…d-dry you off." She stuttered.

Her face seemed flustered and bright red. She took my right arm and put it over her neck then gently supported my weight and helped me walk out of the bathroom into her room. She helped me lie down onto the bed and she dashed out. She shut off the water and came back with a towel, some disinfectant, a cloth and my clothes from the bathroom.

"Let me help you."

**Orihime's POV**

"Let me help you." I squeaked.

I tried not to look at his naked figure and quickly grabbed the towel. He painfully sat up with my help and I started to dry off his chest. I looked at his built chest and felt nervous. _Th-there are so many scars_. There were scratches, holes and what looked like deep, long lashed cuts all over his chest. His skin was tough under my touch and I quickly dried off his chest. He winced as I dried him off. I felt my face burn up and my hands started shaking.

_I'm so embarrassed. There's a naked man in my bedroom. I shouldn't be thinking about __**that **__right now, I have to help him._ I dried off his back and then slowly put the towel on his head. He sat quietly on the edge of the bed and I sat crouched in front of him. I hesitated before starting to dry his hair. I dried his hair with the towel and gently moved it through his wet hair. I could feel his gaze on me and looked into his golden, brown orbs. _He's so—handsome. I knew he was handsome but up close he's so— _

"What's wrong?" He blurted out.

I suddenly realized that I had been staring at him for while and was inches from his face.

"N-nothing…are you okay?"

"Yeah I feel better now that I'm out of the shower." He droned.

I continued to dry his hair and examined his face. _His jaw, nose and frame are so sturdy and masculine_. _His eyes—they're so mysterious, beautiful, and strong. There's something else. __**Sadness**_. I stood up and took the towel to dry it off. I came back in a few minutes later and he was finally wearing boxers.

"Um… your wound seems to b-be s-swollen. Let me clean it." I flustered. I grabbed the disinfectant and cloth and poured some onto the cloth.

"Th-this may hurt." I warned.

I placed that cloth over the wound and pressed lightly and started to clean the wound. He flinched slightly and I stopped.

"How do you stand the pain?" I croaked.

"I—don't know. I guess I'm used to it." He said.

His head was low and he sat quietly. I felt agony sweep over me and anger rush through me. _How could they do this to him? These people are __**monsters.**_

"Would you like to go out?" I blurted out in anger.

"What?"

"You know, go outside. You said moving will help your wound." I stressed.

"I don't know if that would be smart, considering how a government organization is after you. Also how a public place would be more vulnerable for attack." He explained in a threatening voice.

"I—know. But if people I know find out that I'm missing—" I felt a sudden fear cloud my mind.

"I'm strongly against you leaving, however—you need to blend in. This is both a risk and an advantage." He analyzed. "If you really intend to leave then I'll come with you. I _can't_ let you out of my sight. And now you're more vulnerable." His eyes were strong and he gazed at me with an overpowering look in his eyes. I felt both scared and protected at the same time. It almost felt like his strength poured into me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

He stared at me with what looked like confusion and then I realized he was still half naked.

"Oh! Oh my… you should p-probably—um… dress now." I stammered.

"I don't have most of my clothes and pants." He pointed out.

"Oh wait, sorry I just remembered, they're still in the—wash. I'm sorry I forgot." I confessed. "They're still wet. Oh hold on for a sec."

I dashed towards my closet and pushed back some of my clothes. There was a plain white dress shirt hanging further in the back of my closet. I paused and my hand hovered over the shirt. _Onii-san._ I grabbed the shirt and took off the hanger and walked towards Ichigo.

"H-here, just for now you can wear this." I handed Ichigo the shirt and felt sadness fill my heart.

Ichigo put his right arm through and grunted. I rushed towards him and help his left arm through the sleeve. We stood in front of my mirror and I did the buttons of the shirt for Ichigo in silence. My fingers fumbled and shook with each button.

"Th-there that's better." I stared at Ichigo and saw how a simple shirt brought out his features. _He looks—good. It—fits him perfectly._

"There are black dress pants to go with it." I passed it to him and soon realized that I still needed to change.

I quickly turned away and rummaged through my drawers. I grabbed a navy blue cardigan, a white knee high skirt, and a light green tang top to go underneath my cardigan. I grabbed my hair pins and hair elastic, makeup and my brush and ran to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection. My long, auburn hair was tangled and messy and I realized what I was wearing. I had a loose white tang top and a plushy, lion patterned pajama bottom pants. _Oh my, I look so_… I blushed and squirmed_. I'm so embarrassed, Never mind that I need to get changed. _

I quickly put on my clothes, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face and applied my makeup. Finally I put my hair up into a neat but loose bun. _There, all refreshed_. I finally left the bathroom and went to my bedroom. Ichigo stood waiting_. He—looks hot._ My whole face burned and I stood dazed. The dress shirt and black pants finished the look.

"We—should go." I whispered. I quickly grabbed my purse and wallet and walked to the closet. I slipped on some flats and I paused at the sight of my brothers black shoes. _These look like they may fit him. They need to be worn._ I grabbed the shoes and placed then by Ichigo's sturdy, big feet.

"These—were my brothers, you can wear them." I offered in a humble tone.

He stood still and looked at me briefly then spoke. "The clothes you gave me also belong to your brother don't they?"

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

"The initials on the tag." I looked away from Ichigo feeling pain and sadness.

"We should get going. There are supplies and things I need." I mumbled. We stepped out and I locked the door. _I—can't be sad. I promised, I have to stay strong._

**Ichigo's POV**.

_Why did she react that way when I asked about her brother? Could he have—that's… not my concern._ I walked right beside her and kept quiet. I looked at Inoue in the corner of my eye. _I __**have **__to protect Inoue_. I shifted my eyes everywhere, up and down. My eyes were attentive and awake and alert. We walked to the convenience store and various other places. Inoue was quiet most of the time and hardly spoke. We walked past the mall and finally we were at the main street in a busy crowded area with lots of markets.

"Stay close to me." I commanded. The further we walked the busier it got. Then in the corner of my eye I thought I saw a figure walked behind us. I grabbed Inoue's hand and intertwined it in mine.

"What are you—"

"We have to blend in. Someone's following us." I quickened our pace, turning in zig zags. We walked faster and faster, and passed store after store. The figure followed.

"Turn here." I demanded. I pulled Inoue to the empty alley way at the end of the stress. Finally it was empty. Inoue was confused and her pace slowed down. Her eyes full of fear and her hand shook in mine.

"Walk faster and keep calm. Don't worry, trust me." I told her. She looked at me with confusion and fear as I kept pulling her farther and deeper into the streets.

The figure disappeared as we turned around the corner. Then suddenly he jumped in front of me popping out of nowhere. I swiftly stood in front of Inoue and pulled out my 12 inch KA-BAR knife and readied myself.

"Sharp as ever I see—Kurosaki." The voice from the figure mocked.

"Been a long time hasn't it?" I growled.

"Yes it has."

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 end.**

_Well finally I finished it! MWAHAHA, wow this took longer than I thought. I'm very thankful for all the awesome reviews and support. And thank you for being patient. Honestly it didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted but what can you do? I tried to add a little spice and something new this chap. Please let me know what you think! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring ~-~ Again thank you! Oh and a little tib bit for you guys. Orihime's pjs had Kon as the pattern on them! I wanted to add him in there somewhere! ^/^ anyways thanks again and I hope you enjoy! R&R_


End file.
